


A Proper Education In Loving (Grumpy Old) Men

by Conhayth



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Revelations - Fandom
Genre: Education, First Kiss, M/M, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not beta'd. </p>
<p>I wrote it for fun. Couldn't get these two out of my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>May or may not write more.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Proper Education In Loving (Grumpy Old) Men

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd. 
> 
> I wrote it for fun. Couldn't get these two out of my head.
> 
>  
> 
> May or may not write more.

Suleiman smiles as Ezio climbs in through the window, muttering to himself angrily in Italian. “I see my message reached you rather quickly.”

“I gave my best assassin to you for a reason.” Ezio leans up against the wall, trying to hide how out of breath he is. “Are you alright?”

“You offered your assistance to me, in any way possible, yes?” Suleiman almost seems nervous, something that the Assassin had never seen in the Prince, even while discussing assassination attempts against his life.

Ezio doesn't bother to hide the concern he suddenly feels. “More or less. What is it that you need, _Shehzade_? Is there a problem?”

“Ah, no. Not quite.” The prince fidgets, moving to sit on his bed.

“You worry me, Suleiman, what is it?” Ezio stepped forward, pushing off his hood.

“I have studied many things, but there is one I do not know, that I would like you to teach me.”

“So, you would like to learn assassination techniques.” The tension leaves Ezio and he laughs, confident that is all it is. Suleiman should be better able to protect himself.

“No, not that. Something else, I know you are well-versed in.”

“Well-versed....hmm...vaginas? You want to know how to bed a woman.” Ezio stares at Suleiman, unsure. He steps closer. “Are you...blushing?”

Suleiman rolls his eyes fondly at the older man. “I do not want to know how to bed a woman. I want to bed a man, Ezio. I want to bed you.”

Ezio just stares for a long moment. “Half of your empire already wants to kill me. How much do you think they would want to kill me if I bedded a prince of theirs?”

“Do you think I plan on kissing you in public? In declaring our deeds together to the masses? Do you intend to do that?”

“No, I don't. Wait, you plan on doing 'deeds' in private?” A suggestive lilt enters Ezio's voice. “My age does not bother you?”

“If it did, why would I be asking you?”

“Because I am the only man you can safely ask.”

Suleiman sighs. “Your _advanced_ age does not bother me. Now will you instruct me or not?”

Ezio debates with himself for a long moment, only the tilt of his head showing any sign of internal struggle. “Yes. As long as we remain friends.”

“Good. Can I have the first lesson now? My men have orders to not disturb me for at least a few hours.”

Ezio blinks warily. “What would you want this first lesson to be?”

“Kissing.”

“Kissing...” Ezio looks Suleiman over, smirking softly. “As you wish, my prince.”

Taking off just his hidden blades, Ezio steps into the younger man's space, one hand going to gently fist in Suleiman's hair. He tilts back Suleiman's head, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “Am I right in assuming this is your first kiss?”

“Yes.” It's a whisper. Suleiman's hands are already fisted in Ezio's robes.

Ezio smiles against Suleiman's lips, kissing him again, still gentle.

Suleiman leans in eagerly, taking in the silent instruction Ezio gave him with gentle touches and gentle licks.

Ezio doesn't pull away until he finds himself on top of the Ottoman Prince, pinning him flat against the bed and way more aroused than he should be.

Suleiman lets out a soft sigh, reaching up to keep Ezio there. “Wait.”

“Suleiman...” Ezio shifts, but doesn't pull away farther. He wills his body to calm down, startled by the strength of his own reaction.

“Ezio?” The prince watches the Assassin carefully, though with a smirk on his face.

Ezio leans down to kiss those quirked lips firmly, one hand going to cradle Suleiman's head. He deepens the kiss, and Suleiman opens up for him beautifully, gasping into it.

Ezio hums, licking into Suleiman's mouth slowly, urging the Prince on.

Suleiman learns quickly and it's not long before the kisses turn hungry and rough. Finally, Ezio pulls back, panting heavily. “You've learned well, my prince. Enough for today.”

Suleiman's lips will be bruised, but hopefully not deeply enough to attract too much attention. “Try to avoid your uncle for tonight, your lips are-” Ezio brushes his thumb over them and Suleiman moans. “Swollen. You look beautiful though.” With one more gentle kiss, the Assassin is out of the window and already hopping over rooftops.

Suleiman watches the Italian leave, brushing fingers over his lips in fond memory and longing for more.

Next, he wants to learn how to pleasure a man. He's confident Ezio won't be able to resist.

 


End file.
